The World Can Wait For Me
by NicoleGoldstein13
Summary: You don't have to carry the weight of the world- Jovi/Michael   Family!  ;;;


_**THE WORLD CAN WAIT FOR ME**_

I was cruising down the tree path to the headquarters, to home, for the first time in a long while. I had finally stopped the Cipher organization in its attempts to take over the world with shadow Pokemon, well, for a few moments at least. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. _At last_, _at last_, _at last_, I thought as home came into view. The enormous white building might look intimidating to others… But this was where Jovi and I had grown up. This was familiar and safe. I parked my beat up scooter (who said you could have time to keep your mode of transportation in perfect condition while trying to save the world?) by the closest wall and stood up. I was actually home. I saw mom looking at me through the glass, probably trying to figure out if it was actually me or her imagination. I waved to her, feeling tears building up in my eyes. She grinned and started to run towards the nearest door.

"MICHAEL'S HOME! MICHAEL'S HOME!" Mom yelled to everyone near her. I felt bad for her fellow coworkers (our family). If I could hear her all the way out here, through the walls… I shook my head. I looked up to the doors, waiting for Jovi to be the first one out, and run into my arms. But it was mom who was the first one out of the glass doors. I didn't care; I had missed her too.

"Mom!" I shouted, feeling like I was five years old again. We both ran to cover the distance. I reached her first. She wrapped her arms around me, and started to cry full out onto my shoulder.

"I missed you, Michael. I don't know why we even got you a P«DA if you don't even e-mail us!" She swatted my shoulder, not really caring.

"Sorry mom. It totally spaces me until I actually get an e-mail having to do something with saving the world."

"I know. If I really was mad, you would know." Mom pulled away so I could say hi to Professor Krane, the only other person who had accompanied mom outside.

"Michael. It's so good to see you." The Prof said quietly, offering me a hand to shake. I ignored his hand, and hugged him.

"Same to you." I pulled away from my replacement dad. "Where's Jovi? I thought see would've tackled me the moment I set foot on the property." I looked towards to the window where our rooms were… I couldn't see her trying to hide from me. And all the close hiding places weren't hiding a small girl with blue hair from me…

"She's probably sleeping, Michael. She misses you a lot, you know." Mom told me. I cringed, feeling the guilt of not being able to come home more often set in.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go find her. Mom? I hate to ask you this…" I paused. "But do you think you could make me some lunch? The food really sucks on the road." I asked, feeling my stomach grumble for my mom's homemade stew. Mom and Krane laughed. She nodded and pointed towards my room, I laughed and walked away.

The door slid open silently, and I stood in the hallway. I turned towards the door on my left and let those slid open as well. Jovi's door was closed, so I assumed she was in there. I walked towards the door, and let it open. Her two beds were both made and empty, not even a Plusle or a Minon on top of them. I looked at her walls; She had taped pictures of me, and of the both of us, to them. That was new. I looked at the closest one. It had been my ninth birthday and Jovi was five. Jovi had gotten angry over not getting any presents. So when I was about to blow my candles out, she had picked up a piece of cake with her hands. And before anyone could stop her, Jovi had shoved the cake onto my face. A cake war ensued, and made my mom supremely mad. The picture had caught us after the war, making a peace treaty; We were both hugging.

I laughed out loud. I would have to ask mom to get me a copy of that picture after all of this. I walked out of the room, not wanting to relive anymore memories. I was about to go search for Jovi somewhere else in the lab, when I decided to stop by my room. My Pokemon probably wanted to catch a nap. I opened my door, and let the feelings of actually being home sink in. I smiled. I pulled out my six poke-balls, and was about to open them when I noticed a lump on my bed. I frowned, and put Umbreon's ball into my hand, preparing to meet some Cipher goon in my own room. I reached out and flicked the blankets back from my bed, and jumped back.

"Umbreon! Come on out!" I tossed the poke-ball into the air. Umbreon suddenly filled the empty space between myself and the bed and was prepared to protect me. To my surprise though, Umbreon relaxed and leapt onto my bed.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, amazed that my own Pokemon would willingly cuddle up to one of the villains. That's when I realized that the bad guy was short… A girl… And had blue hair.

"Whoops." I sighed in relief. I was about to walk out the door when I heard Jovi talk.

"Big brother… Don't go… Take Jovi with you…" I turned around to see that she was still asleep. My heart felt like it was going to crack right down the middle. I walked back over to her, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Don't worry, Jovi. I'm here now." Her small mouth smiled at my words. "The world can wait for me today."

* * *

A/N;;; I remember why I wrote this. I was playing Pokemon XD once, and I went back home once to purify a Pokemon, I believe. & I actually found Jovi sleeping on Michael's bed. It was weird, but it inspired me to go write a nice brother/sister moment:] Let me know what you all think!

Fics in progress;

-The sequel for ANB,TSS is my priority! I'm almost done with it guys!

-That Hikari/Jun fic is next on my list.

-Then Red/Kotone. But I must come up with an original setting. Haha.


End file.
